yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
R1
Içinde insan genetiği, haplogroup R1 bir olan Y-kromozomu DNA haplogroup, alt grup bir haplogroup Rile ilişkili, M173 mutasyonu. O, nesillerin Avrasya ortak çok olduğunu hakim pratik iki R1A ve R1bbirlikte hariç tüm bulunan Avrasya üzerinden Güneydoğu Asya ve Doğu Asya. türlerinin R1 diğer Ancak, daha az iyi bilinen ve un tespit uzak herhangi bir tanımlanmış çok SNP ve bu nedenle de * veya-R M173 * edildin rapor R1 olarak sadece toplu anılacaktır Amerikaüzerinden, tüm Asya ve Okyanusya. Kökenleri R1 kökeni belirsizliğini koruyor. taraftan biri güney olarak varlığı kadar orada önemli bir Orta Afrikaörneğin, Kamerun. Avrasya rağmen bu göçün geri sonucu bir görüldüğü gibi genelde, bu da kökenleri olduğu R1 olasılığını R1 * yüksek düzeyde birlikte Ürdün göstergesi olarak sahip olduğu, özellikle görülmüştür Ortadoğu. Genellikle akrabalarından daha az R1 arıyorsunuz R haplogroup aile parçası olduğunu haplogroup Pclade nedenle, kardeşini bir ve haplogroup Qolarak, yaygın Amerikave olduğu gibi bu alanlarda doğu ile ilişkili olan Avrasya Sibirya. Bu bilgileri Orta Doğu doğusunda R1 için kökenli olan bir işaret olarak kullanılabilir. Örneğin, delil "güney ve batı Asya'da bu haplogroup kaynağı olabileceğini gösteriyor" inanıyor."Given the geographic spread and STR diversities of sister clades R1 and R2, the latter of which is restricted to India, Pakistan, Iran, and southern central Asia, it is possible that southern and western Asia were the source for R1 and R1a differentiation." Kivisild ark başvurulması., ile, en güçlü kökeni Güney Asya için davanın inceleme hissettim onların ki, edebiyat Orta Asya ile savundu da dikkate layık olmak. Dağıtım Oldukça boyunca ortak Avrupa, Güney Asya ve Orta Asya. Aynı zamanda meydana Afrika, Yakın Doğu ve yerli Amerikalılar arasında Kuzey Amerika. frecuencies düşük Sibirya, Malay Takımadaları ve yerli Avustralyalılar.Manfred Kayser et al 2002, Reduced Y-Chromosome, but Not Mitochondrial DNA, Diversity in Human Populations from West New Guinea Avrasya R1 boyunca tüm ortak çok olduğunu Avrasya dışında Doğu Asya ve Güneydoğu Asya. Dağıtım aşağıdaki Avrasya çözümü ile ilişkili olan yeniden olduğuna inanılan son buzul maksimumu. Ana alt grupları vardır R1A (M420) ve R1b (M343). ), M269 One subclade of haplogroup R1b (özellikle R1b1b2, R-ve haplogroup Batı Avrupa'da yaygın olan en BaşkurdistanA. S. Lobov et al. (2009), "Y chromosome analysis in subpopulations of Bashkirs from Russia" (original text in Russian), Bir süre başka bir R1A (özellikle R1a1a, R-M17 veya R-M98 parçalar ortak haplogroup büyük en çok) Güney Asya, Doğu Avrupa, Orta Asya, Batı Çinve Güney Sibirya.Results for R1b1 members Bireyler olan Y-kromozomu ama haplogroup R) tanımlar (ki M207 ağacı ve içeren DNA-Y tüm iç üzerinde mutasyonlar düğümleri sahip olan kategorize ekran haplogroup R2 ve ne tanımlar M173 M479 mutasyon mutasyon R1 ne haplogroup tanımlar gruba ait olarak R*. Haplogroup R * örnek bir ve% 10.3 (10/97) oldu buldu Burusho ve / 44) bir örneğini% 3 (6.8 Kalash kuzey gelen Pakistan.Sadaf Firasat, Shagufta Khaliq, Aisha Mohyuddin, Myrto Papaioannou, Chris Tyler-Smith, Peter A Underhill and Qasim Ayub, "Y-chromosomal evidence for a limited Greek contribution to the Pathan population of Pakistan," European Journal of Human Genetics (2007) 15, 121–126. Americas Içinde yerli Amerikalılar grupları, R1 sonra en sık görülen haplogroup olan Qözel olarak, Kuzey Amerika da Ojibwe ,% insanlara 79 Chipewyan % 62, Semih 50,% Cherokee % 47, Dogrib % 40 ve Papago % 38.Ripan Singh Malhi et al 2008, Distribution of Y Chromosomes Among Native North Americans: A Study of Athapaskan Population History Bu toplumlarda, bu tür bir yana R1-M173 haplogroup ve ancak yüksek frekans da olası tüm bu kromozom sonucu katkı itibaren ortaya koyuyor yerli northamericans yılında (eski P-M45b haplogroup olarak da bilinir), Avrupa katkının sonucu olabilir inanılıyor baskın Avrupa kökenli bu halkın kültürel kimliğinin korunması ile tutarsız görünüyor.Bortolini, Maria-Catira et al 2003, Y-Chromosome Evidence for Differing Ancient Demographic Histories in the Americas. (Bkz. yerli Kızılderili genetik) Afrika Y kromozomları görünmesini ait olan nesillerin) Bir veya (clade izole haplogroup R1b1 * (P25 türevi) kuzey nüfusu yerli arasında yüksek frekans bulunursa Kamerungibi Kırdıinanılıyor-Orta Afrika, batıda afrika içine eski proto-Avrasya nüfus bir tarih öncesi bir geri göçün yansıtacak. Subclades Subclades of) ISOGG (Genetik Şecere Society International 2009 yayımlanan grafik tabakalaşma onların tanımlayan mutasyon ile haplogroup R görehttp://www.isogg.org/tree/Main06.html ISOGG Website: *R **'R1' (M173/ P241, M306/S1, P225, P231, P233, P234, P236, P238, P242, P245, P286, P294) ***R1 * Asya Güney Doğu ve Orta Found düşük frekans ***'R1A (L62'/ M513, L63/M511, L145/M449, L146/M420) ****R1A * ****R1a1 (SRY1532.2/SRY10831.2, L120/M516, L122/M448, M459) *****R1a1 * *****R1a1a (M17, M198, M417, M512, M514, M515) bölgelerinde tipik mu Doğu Avrupa, Orta Avrupa, Güney Asya ve Orta Asya. R1a1a ayrıca içinde kalan varlığı önemli olan Avrupa, Sibiryave Orta Doğu. *** R1b (M343) ****R1b * ****R1b1 (P25, L278) *****R1b1 * *****R1b1a (V88) çoğunluğu orta ve kuzey bulunamadı içinde Afrika *****R1b1b (P297) olarak Spread Avrupa, Kafkasya ve Yakın Doğu ******) R1b1b1 (M73 tipik Başkurdistan (Rusya) ve tehlike (Pakistan) ******R1b1b2 (M269, S3, S10, S13, S17, L265) nüfusu Tipik Batı Avrupa ve Perm boyunca Avrasya dağıtımı ile bir orta bölge '' *****R1b1c (M335) R1 Haplogroup R1 onun subclades, R1A ve R1b şeklinde haplogroup R temsilcilerinin çoğunluğu içerir. R1A % 50)> en üst düzeyde R1A (genelinde bulunan Avrasya Bozkır: Batı Bengal Brahmins (% 72) ve Uttar Pradesh Brahmins, (% 67), Ishkashimi (% 68), Tacik Khojant nüfus (% 64 ), Kırgız (% 63.5), Sorbs (63,39%), Polonyalılar (% 56.4), Ukraynalılar (% 50) ve Ruslar (% 50)[http://www.pnas.org/content/98/18/10244.full R.Spencer Wells et al, The Eurasian Heartland: A continental perspective on Y-chromosome diversity, ''PNAS August 28, 2001, vol. 98 no. 18, pp.10244-10249.]High-Resolution Phylogenetic Analysis of Southeastern Europe Traces Major Episodes of Paternal Gene Flow Among Slavic Populations - Pericic et al. 22 (10): 1964 - Molecular Bi... .The Autochthonous Origin and a Tribal Link of Indian Brahmins: Evaluation Through Molecular Genetic Markers, by S. Sharma (1,2), E. Rai (1,2), S. Singh (1,2), P.R. Sharma (1,3), A.K. Bhat (1), K. Darvishi (1), A.J.S. Bhanwer (2), P.K. Tiwari (3), R.N.K. Bamezai (1) 1) NCAHG, SLS, JNU, New delhi; 2) Department of Human Genetics, GNDU, Amritsar; 3) Centre for Genomics, SOS zoology, JU, Gwalior, Page 273 (1344/T), Published in The American Society of Human Genetics 57th Annual Meeting, October 23–27, 2007, San Diego, California. R1A variously ile ilişkili olduğu düşünülmektedir: * Avrasya sırasında kolonizasyon-re Geç Buzul Maksimum. * genişleme Kurgan insanların Pontus-Hazar bozkır, yayılması ile ilişkili olan Hint-Avrupa dilleri. (M17) R1a1 Modern çalışmalar için Asya Güney öneririz kökenli olabileceğini onu. Batı, başlangıçta yolunda olabilir bulduk Türkiye (İstanbulüzerinden) Pakistan ve Keşmirüzerinden, sonra Orta Asya ve Rusyageliyor, nihayet önce Avrupayıl önce 30.000 batı Paleolitik hareket doğuya tarihli arkeolojik bir parçası olarak "..." . R1b Haplogroup R1b muhtemelen kökenli Avrasya önce veya buzullaşma sırasında son. Içinde en sık haplogroup olduğu Batı Avrupa, Başkurdistan ve hayatta olabilir LGM ve Ege, Avrupa'da yoğun olarak refugia güney Başkurdistan. O doğudan R1b eski bir göç düşündüren, aynı zamanda Batı Avrupa'da daha yüksek çeşitlilik ile Doğu Avrupa'da düşük frekanslarda, de mevcuttur.Variations of R1b Ydna in Europe: Distribution and Origins R1b yakınında toplumlarda çok farklı çeşitli frekansları bulundu da Ural Dağları ve Orta Asya, bölge kökenli büyük olasılıkla onun. İçinde bulunmuş, aynı zamanda Kuzey Afrika sıklığı Cezayir parçaların bazı% 10 daha üstünAnalysis of Y-chromosomal SNP haplogroups and STR haplotypes in an Algerian population sample. doğu yılında güney- İngiltere ve R1b sıklığı% yaklaşık 70; batı ve kuzey dinlenme içinde parçalar İngiltere, İspanya, Portekiz, Galler ve İrlanda, o% 90 olduğu kadar yüksek ve İrlanda batı-in parçaları kuzey o% 98 ulaşır. R1b clade R1A tanımlar daha SRY1532 mutasyon daha önce meydana gelen önemli ölçüde var * olabilir görünür R1 gelen iç çeşitlilik derecesi yüksek çok şey var bir R1b türetir daha R1A mutasyon olduğunu M343 öneriyor. Her ne kadar nadir görülür Güney Asya, bazı toplumlarda R1b yüksek oranlarda için nispeten göstermektedir. Bunlar Lambadi % gösteren 37 , Hazara % 32 ve Agharia(Doğu Hindistan30)% . Bunların yanı sıra, R1b yer aldı Beluci (% 8), Chenchu (% 2), Makrani (% 5), Newars (% 10.6), Pallan (% 3.5), Pathan (% 10), Hint Punjabis (% 7.6) ve batı Bengalis (% 6.5). R1b (önceden denilen Hg1 ve Eu18) en sık Y-kromozomu haplogroup bir Avrupa. O, karakterize) R1 (M173 tarafından dalı bir olduğunu M343 marker.Note that in earlier literature the M269 marker, rather than M343, was used to define the R1b haplogroup. Then, for a time (from 2003 to 2005) what is now R1b1c was designated R1b3. üye R1b çoğunluğu ezici bir olarak sınıflandırılır R1b1 (işaretleyici P25 tarafından belirlenen), kalanı gibi R1b *. Sıklığının en yüksek olduğu Batı Avrupa (göç kalan, parçalar Avrupa modern yüzünden ve Amerika). Avrupa kökenli R1b taşıyıcılar çoğunluğu subclade ait R1b1b2 (M269). Notlar Referanslar * * * * . * . * . * . * * . Ayrıca http://www.pnas.org/cgi/reprint/98/18/10244.pdf Ayrıca bakınız *Insan Y-kromozomu DNA haplogroup *Secere DNA testi *Prehistorik Avrupa *Y-DNA etnik gruplar tarafından haplogroups *R-Arabistan Y-DNA Projesi ru: Гаплогруппа R1 (Y-ДНК) Category:Human Y-DNA haplogroups Category:Human evolution